South of Beautiful
by PurpleBookWorms
Summary: Cammie&Grant Morgan are mega-famous actors. Cammie flees Gallagher Academy for the Arts for Roseville High? Why? It might have to do with the latest Hollywood scandal, her ex caught cheating on her, Josh Abrams. ZxC, JxL etc.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO WORLD OF GG FANFICTION!**

**I'm back! But this time it's only one of us.. idk where the other is. So y'all can just call me Jack (I'm a girl, dont worry). Soooooooooooo, I deleted the old stories because they sucked, and now I'm writing this one! So, read it! Please? Now that you're here?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ('cept maybe the plot, if I don't get sued for saying that)**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**-Jack**

* * *

><p>I open my eyes and look around.<p>

Different privet jet, different clothes, different flight attendants.

Different pop-diva-sensation-mega-famous-girlfriend my brother Grant was arguing over the phone with.

Same deal.

I swear I have been in this situation hundreds of times.

Only this time, the destination is different.

Well, the destinations were always different, different movies sets, different mansions, but this time it was _different_. This time, I was heading to Roseville, Virginia. And where the _heck_ is that? **( A/N-Roseville, Virginia? lol)**

_Exactly_

You see, I am Cammie Morgan *pause for gasps*. Yes, _that_ Cammie Morgan. How many freaking Cameron Ann Morgan's do you think are out there?

Anyway, I have been acting since I was a baby. Before that, actually, my mom was in two films while she was pregnant, but that's not important.

What's important is I am leaving behind Gallagher, Performing Arts School, and transferring to Roseville High. I'm leaving behind Josh, the paparazzi, the crazy L.A. scene (my favorite mansion is there), and acting (until I graduate at least) ALL for Roseville High. What is so great about Roseville? It's the picture-perfect, boring, American town. It has under four thousand residents. It's in the middle of nowhere.

_Exactly_

I want to get away from the craziness of acting, and just be able to a normal seventeen year old. I want to be able to relax and hang out with friends. But most of all, I want to get away from Josh.

Josh is my ex.

We grew up together, we starred in moves together, we even had a T.V. show together (Hannah Montana pushed us out of the ratings).

We became best friends, without benefits.

Until he kissed me.

I fell madly in love with him. I guess I already did love him, but not the same way. Now I was _in love_ with him. From then on, we were Hollywood's "it couple". I was there golden girl and he was the golden boy. We went to the Oscars together, the Emmy's together. We partied together. We even went clubbing. (In Greece, pshhhh, they don't have an age). We loved eachother. It lasted all about six months.

Then he got a call from his agent (how cliché) and he got a movie contract.

With _her._

At first, I was fine, I have never been jealous, but then again, I had only a few summer flings to speak of.

She was the devil. A whore. A skank. I HATED her.

But I let it go. I loved Josh, and I trusted him. Well, you never know when trust is going to bite you in the butt.

So I broke up with him.

What sane girl wouldn't break up with her boyfriend who PROMISED to never cheat?

We had always said we would never end up like another one of _those_ Hollywood couples.

Well, we did.

So I booked a plane. To the one place I felt safe, Gallagher. Gallagher is in Scottsdale, Arizona, and was basically my home away from home **(A/N total GG quote)**. I had been away shooting a movie, but I "extended" my trip so I could be with Josh, that jerk.

Gallagher isn't a normal school, it's for people who are super famous or mega rich who have nothing else to do with their kids. You can learn how to sing, act, or dance. A lot of people are there on and off, because they have to go shoot a movie, or be on tour. Most of them are wicked famous. All of them are super talented when you graduate.

When I got there, everyone already knew. Of course they knew, why wouldn't they? The entire world knows where my favorite restaurant is, why wouldn't they know I had just broken up with Josh Abrahms, an equally famous actor?

So I left Gallagher too, taking Grant with me. Because as much of an ass he is, he's my big bro, and I'm his wittle sister(his words, not mine). That, and I didn't want him to maul Josh, because as much as he hurt me, correction, IS hurting me right now, I still care for him. So I called the 'rents, who could care less, dyed my hair dark brown with red highlights, and told Gallagher I was leaving for a while (my parents would sort things out).

I called one of my only "real" friends Macey McHenry (we met while chasing Johnny Depp around a cruise ship AND FELL OFF when we were nine... long story).

"So, where is it you go to school?"

* * *

><p>Which, if you fast forward a day and a plane ride later, here I am, standing outside of Roseville High. Grant and I dropped off our things at Macey's, went to the mall to buy some clothes until ours arrive, and drove to the school. It was already eleven o'clock(we had an over night flight and just stayed in it 'till morning since we do own it afterall), but being who we are, I don't think the school secretary will mind too much.<p>

We stopped in the front office.

"Hey, I'm Cammie and this is my brother Grant, can we pick up our class schedules here?" I said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh, we have been expecting you Miss Morgan, and your brother too!" The slightly overweight but cheery secretary replied. She handed us our schedules and pointed us in the direction of our classes. Grant and I are both juniors, even though he's a year older. He said he wanted to "keep and eye on me". Pshhhhh. I can take care of myself. The school didn't really object, as long as we were here.

I told Grant I'd meet up with him at lunch, which was next period, and we headed to our classes. I headed down the hallway to AP History. I took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Look class, we have our new student Say hello-" and Mrs. Older-than-the-pyramids was cutoff by the loudspeaker, asking her to come to the front office to pick up her medication. Ewwww.

"I'll be back in a few children, in the meantime, please introduce yourself Miss." And the dinosaur was out the door.

"Hey guys, I'm Cammie Morgan." I said, waiting for the inevitable. 3...2...1... GASP!

"Liar"

"NO WAY!"

"I called it!"

"She's hot"

I stood there frozen, not knowing what to do.

"Hey Cam, are you going to acknowledge my existance or not?" Oh Macey, ever to my rescue. I ran up to her and hugged her, just as Mrs. Something or Other came back into the room.

"Okay class, settle down, settle down." By now, everyone was whispering and gauking at us, but I didn't care. I was used to this. Just as the teacher was about to elaborate about how the Black Plague had a great influence on the Middle Ages, the bell rang. Time for lunch!

* * *

><p><strong>*Hides behind table* Was is bad? Was it horrible? Please dont say horrible! Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS!**

**ok, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, alerts, and even one favorite! (totally was NOT expecting that, thanks SO much!) you guys have no idea how excited i get when i check my email!**

**second of all, sorry if some of the story kind of sounds like yours or anothert that you have read, i have read so many fanfics that i forget what i think of myself and what i am quoting!**

**third of all, I am not setting a certain number of reviews, but when they are construtive criticism they help!ALSO I am going on vacay in a week, so I with probably update 2 MAYBE 3 times, if you guys give me the motivation! Once school starts i will TRY to update atleast once a week, but idk how busy i will be**

**fourth of all, Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

**okay, so enough of me gabbing, read on:**

* * *

><p><strong>CPOV<strong>

As history classes go, that one was pretty boring. I guess anything compared to acting out battle scenes and writing plays about the daily lives of influential historical figures is pretty boring. But hey, a girl can dream.

After the bell rang, Macey, Liz, and I started walking to lunch together. Liz is one of Macey's friends. She's super smart and really sweet. I love her southern belle accent (although I could mimic it easily) and the way she always blushes when her boyfriend, Jonas, says something sweet to her. I was so engrossed in Macey explaining her new Luis Vuitton bag her mother got her as an Arbor Day gift (what parents give presents on Arbor day?), when I walked into a tall, well-muscled, and basically the definition of HOT, guy. I try to mumble a quick sorry and catch up with them, but my feet seem to be glued to the ground and my words come out in a jumble. Thankfully, Macey was, again, my saving grace.

"Hey Zach, are you going to introduce yourself or just gawk at her?" Macey said, to the guy now named Zach.

"The only reason I'm gawking is because you actually came through this time." Zach yelled back.

"Last week, she said Zac Efron was picking her up from school." He whispered in my ear, and I tried not to shiver.

"My name's Zach Goode."

"You probably already know my name, but you can just call me Cammie." I reply. Usually I am not nervous around guys, especially guys who are just normal _guys_. Meeting a famous actor is no problem, but a regular cute guy? What is going on in the world?

"And to what do we owe the pleasure of having you at our fine school? And where is your other half?" Zach asks, smirking.

"Oh, Grant is probably already at the cafeteria, all he does is eat." I say with a laugh. This was my pathetic attempt at flirting.

"No, I was talking about your boyfriend, Jimmy Anderson?" Zach replies. How could anyone get his name wrong? Has he EVER watched T.V.? I look down at my feet.

"Josh Abrahams. He's my ex-" and I was cutoff by Macey.

"Leave it to a guy to be oblivious. Come on Cammie, I want you to meet some more people!" Macey grabs my arm and pulls me down the hallway. I turn my head around to wave at Zach, but he was already gone.

I walk into the cafeteria, ready to put my head down and run to get away from the inevitable mob that may form, but surprisingly, everyone just stays where they are and stares. Right now, I don't know which is worse. I give Macey and Liz a questioning look.

"When Macey came, they made the whole school sign this 'No paparazzi, no gossip waiver. Basically you can't take pictures and freak out and tell the media where you are. I guess the same rules apply for you and Grant." Liz explains. Thank god, I really don't want to have to have crowd control just to buy lunch. I notice Grant in the back corner laughing and stuffing his face with a sandwich. Typical. I sign and get in line and get a turkey and cheddar sandwich. Macey and Liz lead me over to the same table in the back with Grant.

"Looks like little Cammie found some friends." Grant says in a singsong voice.

"Shut up Grant." I pause for a second, thinking of a something smart to say. "Go call your girlfriend. Oh wait, they're all in rehab." I say, smiling smugly.

"Demi was the only one that went to rehab. Besides, I just broke up with Selena." He replies, looking over at a girl sitting next to him. She had dark skin and long, curly hair.

"Hey, I'm Bex. She says, in a very British accent. "

Grant, isn't she a little too young for you?" Bex says, turning to my older brother.

"No girl is too young for Grant, as long as they are famous." I reply to Bex. Grant shrugs as if it was true, and Bex slaps his arm.

"What the hell was that for?' Grant shrieks. Sometimes I wonder if my brother is really a dude.

"You're a jerk, an asshole, and a manwhore. And, you date girls just for the fun of it." Bex answers him and looks back around the table as if nothing had happened. Go Bex, if Grant wasn't going to listen to her, no one would.

"So guys, I was thinking we had sort of a welcome party, you know for Cammie and Grant. It won't be big, because eww, this school is full of losers. Just us." Macey says, eyeing the other tables warily to see if they heard. I look around the table and see Grant, Jonas, Nick (he was also in my history class), Liz, Bex, of course Macey, and… Zach? Since when was he here?

"That sounds great! Liz and I should come early so we can hang out with you and Cammie, so we can get to know her a little better." Bex proposed, and Liz smiled and nodded her head. After that, lunch was pretty boring, Grant was busy telling stories of our 'glamorous' life and what other movie stars are actually like. Nothing I hadn't heard before, so I just zoned out. My eyes wandered from table to table, and they eventually landed on Zach. Whenever I looked at him, my stomach got all fluttery. Kind of like the same feeling Josh used to give me. Ugh, Josh. With all these new people I almost forgot about _him._ Actually, it was only forty-five minutes since I last thought of him. That's progress right? Compared to crying my eyes out, I'd say I was doing pretty well. But then again, I am and actress and I _am_ doing the thing I do best, act.

"Hey, Cammie? Hello? I know I am ridiculously hot, but you of all people should know you can't let someone get in the way of your work. The bell has already rung, and your going to be late for class if you don't stop checking me out." Zach said, smirking.

"What? Oh, uh, I, uh, guess." Was my smart reply. It took all I had not to start blushing.

"Well, I guess I could show you to your next class if…." Zach trailed off and started smirking.

"If what?" Some of my former fiery attitude was returning.

"If I got some sort of payment." Zach said, pointing to his cheek with is index finger. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I want to make a good first impression!" I said to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him through the cafeteria doors.

"Fine but you totally owe me one, Gallagher Girl." Gallagher Girl? Really? As if people haven't already called me enough names in my lifetime (and some of them are not very nice).

"Gallagher Girl's pretty cheesy. Can't you just call me Cammie?" I say, sounding a whiney towards the end.

"Nope. Look here's your Calc classroom. Go. I'll see you at Macey's later" He pushed me through the doorway, and when I turned my head to reply he had already turned the corner. I walked into an empty seat and sat just as the bell rang. After that, the rest of my day was pretty boring. I had Macey and Bex in a few of my classes, and Grant and Nick in a few others. Liz and Jonas are in all the AP and honors classes, so besides History, I don't see them much. I don't know what classes Zach is in, or even how he knew I had Calculus after lunch. Zach. When he isn't being annoying, he's really sweet. I like him, but I don't know if I _like _like him. Especially after what happened with Josh, or what is happening with Josh. After the last bell rang I caught up with Grant, since we carpooled.

I pulled out my phone, already dreading to check my messages. 46. 46! All from Josh. I started listening to my voice mails. They were all the same. _I'm sorry. I miss you. Where are you? I love you Cam, I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry._ Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you had to get that movie contract. I'm sorry I had to walk in on you. I'm sorry I ever fell _in love_ with you. But I'm not sorry I left. And I am sure as hell I am not sorry I broke up with you. Because after that, I'm done. I'm done with actors. I'm done with guys. I'm done with relationships. So now I guess I don't really want to pursue Zach, because that with just leave me with another broken heart.

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY<strong>

**So, the story is NOT over, cammie is just realizing she doesnt want to deal with guy drama. YES there will be ZAMMIE. especially at the party (which isnt really a party, they are just gonna hang out. idk what to call it... playdate LOL)... GIVE ME IDEAS! i have a rough outline, but nothing permanent. review PLEASE!**

**-Jack**


	3. Chapitre Trois

**so, i was super bored today/yesterday so i decided to update.**

**not that you guys would care, but i did anyways. sooooo... i lost my train of thought. that happens to me frequently. maybe i should just get on with the story:**

**OH, almost forgot : Disclaimer: Not mine**

* * *

><p>Once Grant and I pulled into Macey's driveway, I bolted out the door and up the stairs to the room I was staying in. Right now, I did not want to have to deal with Grant and his awkward older brother lectures about my love life. He still hadn't really said anything about Josh, other than telling me he was going to RIP HIM UP (That's Grant speaking, not I) after he heard about "us" on the news. Even though I hate Josh right now, I still care about him. That, and I don't want my brother going to jail. Because when he says something like that, he's going to do it.<p>

After finally deleting all of Josh's messages, I walk into Macey's room, careful to avoid Grant in the hallways.

"So, what time are they coming over?"

"Well, Liz and Bex should be over at about six-ish , and then the guys at around 8." Macey replies, scarcely looking up from painting her toes.

"Okay, sounds good. Shouldn't you be, I don't know, doing homework? You still go to school!" I say to her. Honestly, I don't know how she passed a single class without turning anything in.

"Pshh, no way. It's April. That mean's it's almost June. That means it's almost summer. And that means no school. So why do homework now? Besides, I was the best thing that ever happened to Roseville, before you and Grant came along." Macey lectures.

"Well, unlike you, I actually care about my grades. I'm going to go start AND finish my homework, and you can do whatever you do while not doing homework!" I leave in a huff before cracking up. This is how it's always been, Macey not caring and me sometimes being the overachiever. When we were younger, when went to elementary school together. I would finish her and my homework before Grant even started, so most often I would finish his too. I missed hanging out with Macey, between going to Gallagher (I started in 7th grade) and shooting movies, we had only seen each other during some summers and at parties.

I trudged back to my room, only to find Grant sitting on my bed. Oh boy, here it comes.

"Look Cam, I know you hate me being nosy and all, but you are my little sister, and I just don't want you to get hurt." He says trying to keep me from running into a closet, locking it, and not coming out for eight hours (I had a _really _bad awkward stage). I free fall face down on my bed, and land with an _oooofff_.

"I know Grant, but I just don't want to talk about it." I say, trying to avoid the conversation.

"But Cam, I thought coming here would help. I thought you wanted to come here. You just seem more distant towards me than ever." Grant says. I sit up and he puts his arm around my shoulder, half hugging me.

"What do you want me to do? I'm not crying my eyes out, but I am still heartbroken." I tell him, slow tears starting to fall.

"It was an impulse thing. Macey said if I ever needed someplace safe from the press, to come here. I thought it would help. But I can't run away. Josh still cheated, and I'm still broken-hearted." I'm sobbing into Grant's shirt. He stops trying to talk to me and just has me sit there, crying into his shirt, finally really letting it sink in that Josh and I are done. Over. That I will never carelessly walk on the beach with him, or have him hold me in his arms. That I will never look at him the same. That I will never _love_ him the same. He will still have a place in my heart, but that place will be broken.

After I stop blubbering and crying, Grant starts to get up.

"Look Cam, I'm sorry, for everything that you are going through. I told the guys that I would chill with them at Nick's until we come here. Are you okay?" He asks. When Grant isn't busy making out with some diva-brat, he's actually a sweet guy and a great older brother.

"Yeah, I think I will be okay." I say, forcing a smile up at him. I stand up and give him a hug before he walks out the door. Ugh, now I actually have to do some homework.

Once I had finished, Macey texted me.

**Macey: B and L are pulling into the driveway**

**Cammie: Coolio. I'll be down in a sec**

**Macey: Bring me a coke, will ya?**

**Cammie: ….**

**Macey: Thnx darling**

I ran down stairs to bring Macey a coke and to greet Bex and Liz. We all walked into Macey's room, sitting on the floor and various pillows.

"Cammie, is Grant still here?" Macey asks me.

"No, he left a couple hours ago, why?"

"Oh, I just don't want anyone spying, or to be snuck up on. Why don't you guys get some snacks and drinks and I will order pizza." Macey said. After getting are food we all reassembled in her room and resumed our positions.

"So Cammie, how have you been after, you know, Josh" Bex asks, ever the subtle one.

"Well, what do you want me to say? He cheated, and I broke up with him. He left me like a gazillion messages asking me to take him back" I answer, falling back into the pillows.

"Cammie, he couldn't have left you a gazillion messages, its not possible." Thanks Liz, you really make me feel better with your probabilities.

"So you're just done? You're over him?" Macey inquires.

"I don't think I will ever be over him. He was my first real, everything." I say, putting my hands over my face.

"Now Cammie, I'm sure he wasn't your first _everything_…" Macey says with a smile on her lips.I chuck a pillow at her face.

"Ughhhh! He wasn't my first_ everything_, but he was my first real relationship. My first true love." I say, lying back down on the pillows.

"You make everything seem so corny." Bex says bluntly.

"You make me feel so special." I reply.

"Come on guys. We need to help Cammie get out of this Josh funk, and get into the Zach funk!" Macey says.

"And where did you pull that one from?" I say, sitting up with a confused/annoyed look on my face.

"Come on. It's obvious he's into you. You should make a move."

"And, tonight would be the perfect night!" Bex adds, getting excited.

"I just got off a relationship; I can't just jump right into another one!" I say, trying to defend myself.

"Yeah guys, maybe Cammie isn't ready for another guy in her life yet." I shoot Liz a thankful look.

"Easy for you to say, you already _own_ Jonas." Bex says, smiling.

"I do not!" Liz retorts, her blushing suggesting otherwise. "What about you Bex, Grant seemed pretty happy to be sitting close to you today." Liz says, eager to reflect the attention away from herself.

"Grant is….. I don't know. I've barely talked to him." Bex says. "Has he said anything to you about me, Cammie?" My snaps up to look at them.

"Not really, but he seemed… different around you." I look around, seeing their encouraging nods to tell me to go on. "He just seemed… a little unsure of himself. Usually he is all up on a girl, and he gave you space. And when he was telling all those stories, he was stuttering and he just looked nervous." I explain.

"I couldn't tell that he was nervous at all. But maybe since you're his sister and all…" Macey leads off.

"Well, I think it's just an actor thing. I can read people really well, because I spent so much time mastering different emotions. Acting is a lot harder than people think; all those Disney channel kids give us a bad rep." I say.

"Hey, Miley Cyrus is my idol. I hope one day to be just like her." Bex says with a straight face.

"Miley isn't even the worst. She's actually super chill. You know, besides rebelling against her family and all…." I say

"Yeah, I guess."

"What about Tom Felton? He's hot."

"Oh. My. God. He is a beautiful man." We all turn to Bex. Weird British sayings.

"I wish. I was in a Harry Potter movie, but I played some first year Hufflepuff in the background. At that age, I thought Tom and Daniel were going to _really_ stupefy me, so I stayed far, far away." I say giggling. Macey and Bex are heartily laughing at me, while Liz stifles a snicker.

"It's not that funny! Come on guys!" They are still laughing. I hear the doorbell ring.

"Whatever guys, I'm going to go get the door." I say, mock rolling my eyes at them.

I walk downstairs and open the front door to see…

* * *

><p><strong>my pathetic cliffy... hahaha don't worry, its just the pizza man... or is it the dudes? or is it Ashton Kutcher? you never know...<strong>

**(I am sercretly hoping its Ashton Kutcher) hehehe...**

**OH I REMEMBER WHAT I WAS GONNA SAY!**

**i thought of an idea for a 3-5 shot, song-fic(sorta kinda) w/ some jammie/zammie... idk how its gonna play out thou... so that probs wont happen till this story is well under-way. well, you guys really didn't need to know that, i was just really excited last night when i thought of it.**

**k, so review? please? thanks so much for reviewing before! it means a lot!**

**-Jack**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooof, sorry this took so long. btdubbs, anyone know any good hunger games fics? i can never find any i like, but maybe im just not looking right. also, thanks a lot for the reviews. i will be back in a week from today, so by then, 40 reviews? probs not, i will update anyways, by like next friday at the latest.**

**disclaimer: disclaimed**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I thought you weren't supposed to come until later?" I say to Grant, Nick, Jonas, and Zach. They all step through the threshold and kick off their shoes.<p>

"Grant was starting to get all whiny because he was hungry, and he said you guys would definitely have ordered pizza." Nick explains.

"Yeah we did order pizza, but now that you guys are here we better order three more."

"Make it four!"

"Shut up Grant." I say, walking down the hallway back to Mace's room.

"Guess who decided they wanted pizza."

"SHHHHH! Look what Macey pulled up!" Bex says, motioning me to come closer to them at the computer.

"It's our security cameras. We have a few around the house, they even get sound. Liz figured out a way so we get live feed!" I give an impressed look to Lizzy.

"Well, that's cool and all, but I doubt the guys have anything interesting to say. Isn't there a game on TV?" I

"Nope. Now shhhhhhh!" Macey tells me.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I am starving! Can't we just go to like, McDonald's or something?" Grant whines. Pshh, my brother is such a pussy.<p>

"Shut up dude. Cammie said they were getting pizza."

"Awww, Zachy's keeping tabs on cru-ush!" Nick sings. I gulp.

"If you ever call me Zachy again you will wake up breathing through a tube." Wow Zach, violent.

"You know Zach, you never denied it." Jonas says.

"Guys, I haven't said more than three sentences to her. I hardly know her. What if she's just some bitchy slut? " Hurtful!

"Nah, what you see is what you get with Cammie. She doesn't act differently around guys, or really goes after them. She's just, chill." Awww, Granty, your so sweet!

"It's just weird you know? I grew up watching you guys on TV, and now you're here. It's like I already know you, but I don't. It's just crazy." Zach says.

"What a girl."

"Shut up Nick. We all know you are head over heels for Macey." I turn my head towards Macey, her eyes are huge.

"What can I say? She's super hot and she's famous, and she's got these awesome curves, and…" Ughh Nick. Typical dude. I look over at Macey to shoot her a sympathetic look, but she already looks like she's scheming. Oh dear. Lord help us all.

"Well, I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to go set them all straight. Care to join?" Macey jogs down the hall. I look around at Bex and Liz who are getting up to follow her.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Oh dear Bex, if you knew how cliché you

sound.

As we were entering the room where the guys were, Macey already had the remote in her hand and was switching off the TV. Multiple guy groans followed.

"Hey, turn it back on!"

"What the hell?"

"Shut up guys! Instead of just sitting around, we could be doing something _much_ more interesting," Macey paused and got a few confused looks, "We could play truth or dare!" Gulp. I'm pretty sure this is not really what I would call 'revenge', and that this could only get worse.

"Um, Mace, are you sure, I mean…"

"Shush Liz, besides, I'm sure your dying to-" and Macey was cutoff by a pillow being thrown in her face. Macey looked to see who threw it, and found a very red Liz.

"Come on then! Who's first?" Oh Grant, wrong move.

"Okay Grant, truth or dare?" There was an evil glint in Macey's eye.

"Uuuhhh, truth?"

"Okay….," Macey looks towards us for some help. She obviously wasn't expecting that. Just as Grant seems to relax a little Macey says,

"How many girls have you gone all out with?" I look over at Grant, his eyes were huge. Huh, I never really thought about my brother… ewwwww gross. Mental picture.

"Well, I don't really, uh, know, or really remember I g-gguess…" Oh. My. God. He REALLY doesn't remember how many girls he's slept with? Are you kidding me?

"But, uh I guess a few…." From what it sounds like, it was more than just 'a few'. All the guys were staring at him with their mouths open, while I was trying to look disgusted.

"I _guess_ that's an okay answer, but if someone refuses or can't do a dare, you have to strip one piece of clothing. Deal? It's your turn now Grant." This game just got a whole lot worse.

"Um, okay," his face still hadn't fully recovered from the embarrassed look it had on before, "Jonas, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, dare?"

"Okay, I dare you to explain what the last thing you did with Liz was. Where and when?" Liz turned bright red. I felt really bad for her, because the way Jonas was swallowing. He looked over at Liz and then at the ground before answering.

"We went to second base. Last night. At Liz's place." Jonas was staring at the carpet. Liz was busy biting her lip and fiddling with her charm bracelet. I felt so bad for them-

"Cammie, truth or dare?" I was yanked out of my thoughts by Jonas staring me down. Okay so maybe I don't feel that bad for him anymore. If I choose truth, they are undoubtedly going to ask me about Josh, or maybe fire me with the same question as Grant (which would be a big NO). But both of those will be embarrassing. And if I do dare, who knows what I will have to do. But then again, it is only Jonas, it's not like he's going to make me… never mind.

"Dare. Come on, I'm not afraid." I swear, those words did NOT just come out of my mouth. I'm gonna pay for that.

"Seven minutes in heaven. With Zach. In the hall closet." Oh. I swear I could literally feel the all the blood drain from my face. It's not like I haven't kissed other guys before. My last kiss was with… Josh. But then again, I did just break up with him a few days ago. So don't I at least get a grace period or something? It's not that I don't want to, but I just don't feel like going around kissing people, right after I broke up with Josh. But if I do strip, that will mean I will lose a sock. What if I really need it later on? I mean, it won't be that bad, right?

I start to get off the floor when Grant pulls me back down. "No way! She is not playing sevens."

"It's fine Grant, I'm okay." I did not just say that! Why can't I just shut up today? Grant's fists clench, but he stays sitting as I get up. I look over to Zach who can't stop smirking. I bet he even had a deal with Jonas. I open the door to the hall closet, and I realize how tiny it is. It's about three feet deep by three feet wide. I step in side and Zach closes the door behind him. My stomach is doing weird flips and turns and my heart is racing.

"Look, I've never really played sevens before so I don't really-" I was stopped by Zach lips crashing down on mine. My hands immediately went to his chest and his arms snaked around my waist, with one hand on the small of my back. He dipped me ever so slightly, but I felt strangely safe in his foreign arms. He pulled back, and I was completely breathless, even though the kiss only lasted for ten seconds.

"I told you that you owed me a kiss" His breath was hot against my ear, and I involuntarily shivered and my breath hitched. Zach pulled back, and looked at me in the dim light. He stared at me, not wavering his gaze as I looked up at him.

"Um?" You sound like a genius, Cammie Morgan. Zach's smirk turns into a laugh. Not a 'hah, that's funny' laugh, but a big, rolling laugh. I wish he'd keep laughing for ever-what? What am I saying? I sound like some lovesick puppy dog. Which I am not. I came to Roseville to stay out of the media for a while. I can't just let some guy in that I barely know.

"What's so funny?"

"I don't know. Your Cammie Morgan, I thought you'd be a little… different."

"Well, I'm sorry I don't live up to your expectations, Mr. Goode." Sarcasm oozing from my voice. I look away and slide down so I'm sitting with my knees pulle dup to my chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I like different." I look up at him, checking to see if he's just making fun of me. His eyes are a clear green, and his face looks concerned. There isn't even a hint of a smirk. He sits down next to me, and turns his head to he's facing me. He stays there for a second, looking like he's considering something. And just like that, he leans in, and kisses me. Again. And I'm kissing him back.

* * *

><p><strong>my sad attempt cliffy. oh well. review! <strong>


	5. FIVEEEEEEE

**Okay, so I don't know if you guys read ally carters blog, I don't really, but once in a while I will read some posts. So I was checking it out today, and btdubbs, this is old news, but whatevs, SHE SAID SHE WAS WRITING A SCENE OF GG5 OF ZACH IN A TOWELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! oh. My. God. I may have a heart attack. But the best part is she said she wrote that scene while listening to the story of us, by tay swift. Which is freaking me out, 'cuz I have been listening to that song a lot lately when I was writing this/thinking about it (but it doesn't really have anything to do with this fic)…. So yupppp…..**

**Anyways, before I had my mental anurism about a possible shirt-less encounter with zach, I was going to apologize for the suckish updates….. so ya. I could blame it on school starting, but truthfully, I love school. Not the work part, just the friends-getting-away-with-murder-acting-like-freaks part. But…. I guess I kinda have a right to blame it on the public school system….. so yeah. I blame school (and the fact that my honors English and math classes have a shit-ton of students, I will learn nothing this year….)**

**OHHHHHHH, one last thing, my british friend (yes, I call her that) said "keep calm and carry on" and explained the saying or whatever. I never knew that, so yeah, im excited. Stupid stuff, yeah…..**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! I forgot another thing. I re-read the GG series yesterweek and it said that zachs mom (AND I QUOTE! Not really, im too lazy to look it up, but its along these lines) "She shared the same dark eyes as her son"… so I guess he don't have green eyes, but whatevs. I like the green eyes thingy. Not really important, but yeah, I had a 104 fever a few days ago, and im still not all that right in the head.**

**DISCLAIMER: disclaimed**

* * *

><p>"Wait." I pull away from kissing Zach. It's not like I didn't enjoy kissing him, its just my freaking mind won't shut up. About Josh. Even though we broke up (well, I broke up with him), it's only been a few days. And I feel guilty. Even though I have every right to kiss this boy. But it still feels wrong. Can't I not have drama one day in my life? (which is totally hypocritical, since I <em>am<em> an actor)

"What, do I smell bad or something?" Zach looks at me, a faint smirk forming on his lips. He reaches down and pulls his T' shirt collar over his nose and takes a deep whiff. It's not the funniest thing in the world or the most original joke, in fact, its corny and cheesy. But in spite of myself, I laugh, because I haven't laughed in days. But my laugh fades away all too soon, and I am forced to remember that I am stuck in a very _hot_ closet, with a very _hot_ boy, in _very_ close quarters. And it forces me to remember that the last time I had been in a closet with a boy, it had been with Josh(We were escaping the paparazzi, sheesh, don't look at me like _that_). And thinking of Josh, well, it made me think of a lot of things at that moment.

"Look, I, I can't do this. I'm sorry, but I can't go around making out with someone I barely know, when I just broke up with Josh." I say, looking away from Zach, not daring to meet his eyes.

"Well, I would hardly call _that_ making out but-"

"Zach" I whine, and look at him with my patented puppy dog eyes. Seriously, my dad got me a puppy when I was eight because of these eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'll back off. I guess we could just sit here…. and talk?"

"I thought I was the girl here." I smirk **(A/N STEALING ZACH'S SMIRK IS AN OFFENSE PENALIZABLE BY DEATH….. but you know, I couldn't think of another word for the way she was smiling/smirking at him)**

"You know, I was just trying to be nice. And I am not known for being a nice kind of guy. Maybe I will go out there and tell them you have to strip."

"Fine, we can sit here and _talk_. What do you want to _talk_ about?" I say, mocking him.

"20 Questions. Why did you come to Roseville?" Ooof. Now how will I get around this one?

"Macey's here. Why are you in Roseville?"

"I've lived here my whole life, and you didn't really answer my question."

"Why did you ask me a question you already knew the answer to?" Score: 1 Cammie, 0 Zach.

"It's not your turn to ask a question." Score: Cammie 1, Zach 1.

"Touché."

"What's the real reason why you don't want to kiss me, because I know that you have no problem kissing guys you barely know." What. The. Fudge. Nuggets. How does he know about anything about me, or about a very interesting trip to Paris that I will never speak of again?

Riiiight. Because everything about my life is posted on Wikipedia. I forgot.

"Why do you have to ask me? Everyone on the western side of the hemisphere already knows!" My voice was rising with each word.

"Maybe I want to hear it from you. Maybe I want to know if it's true, or just some tabloid crap. Maybe, I actually care what you think!" Hold the damn phone. Why the hello kitty would he ever care what I think? Why would anyone ever care? Because nobody really does care, honestly. Not when they think your rich and famous, and somehow, you don't know that everyone in the world knows everything about you.

"Look, it's true okay? I came here to get away from Josh. I'm fine." I say. "I'm over it." "No you aren't, Gallagher Girl. But you will be."

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay, so yeahhhhh its short. And yeahhhhhhhh its kinda suckish. But I wanted to end with that quote. Cuz, idk, im a buttmunch. And a fail…. And I should really start working on my English essay. But I hope yall don't hate me too much. Idk what next chappy holds for us… so give me ideas? Not that I deserve them. Literally, I have like 4 or 5 ideas swimming around in my head for new stories. But Im not gonna write them yet. It just confuses me, cuz I forget what zach is supposed to be like (in my mind) for this story. Also, everything I wrote here sounded a lot better in my head than here, but I guess everything does.<strong>

**Love you guys!**

**~Jack**

**OH MY GAWD I JUST REREAD IT AND IT SUCKS... sorrrrrryyyyyyyy. its short. and mostly A/N. but next chappie will be like 4k! okay, maybe not. but it will be long.**


End file.
